


I'm Home

by Demon_Calcifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, lovers reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Calcifer/pseuds/Demon_Calcifer
Summary: The group are back on Earth and Keith is waiting on the Castle of Lions for Lance to come back like he promised. It's been one month, two weeks and six days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from all the angst I was writing so I wrote some fluff instead. Hope you enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: It's not really different but I had to go back and do touch-ups, it was bothering me.

One month, two weeks and six days. That's how long Lance had been gone. He'd promised to come back, and after three years in space you'd think Keith would have more patience in waiting for his boyfriend to come back. They went through hell together, each mission never knowing they'd see each other again, and every time reunited embracing like they hadn't seen each other in years. But those two weeks back on Earth just spending it with each other, no Galra to smash in, no hazardous planet to save, or supposedly friendly aliens who's definition of friendly varied wildly, had been heaven. They had stayed mostly on the castle ship, touring the planet with Allura and Coran so they could find a place to settle down if they wished. They would stay a while but had intentions of leaving Earth. It wasn't their home but they would visit often.

Keith wandered the familiar halls of the castle, the blue-white light blending with the yellow sunlight. The future seemed like a distant concept while in the depths of space, something to think at night to keep sane, something to give them hope that it will all end eventually. And now it had, it was over, the Galra forces had been taken out, the Druids were either killed or suspended in animation, and Zarkon dead. It was over; the wondering if his friends were ever coming out of the healing pods, wondering if he could take a chance to sleep without the ship being attacked, praying to gods he didn’t believe in to let Lance come out alive. That was all over. 

Visions of familiar trees and birds flitted by as he walked past the windows. After landing on so many new and strange planets seeing Earth just as it was was unsettling. But to say it hadn’t changed would be a lie, three years might have gone by for them on the ship but Earth had aged seven. It had been admittedly odd seeing aged versions of people you knew, the image you held of them as you knew them shattered and replaced with the real thing. It was a touch painful. 

Keith thought back to when everyone was reunited with their families, Hunk couldn’t stop crying; Pidge just hugged her parents until they were a pile on the ground; and Lance didn’t start until he hugged his mom. Trying so hard to show a brave face but ultimately unable to conceal his joy, it really seemed to hit him when his baby sister was no longer a baby, and meeting nieces and nephews who had heard so many stories of him. Keith had meet each family and was meet with tears and thanks, but none more so than the McClain-Diaz’s. Lance had wasted no time introducing Keith as his boyfriend and they all welcomed him with open arms. It was hard to re-accustom himself to living a normal life, especially when normal for so long had been fighting for his life everyday. Lance called it “being domestic” but Keith wasn’t sure he understood exactly what that meant. So Lance stayed with him on the ship so he could slowly acclimate, they went to visit Lance’s family almost everyday or they came to the castle. Allura loved having humans to talk to, learning about the different cultures of each family, and sharing her own. 

It was after on such a visit to the castle, after being pulled aside by his mother, that Lance said he was going out, promising to come back as soon as he could. And that’s how Keith ended up staying on the ship without Lance for one month, two weeks and six days. The others still came by regularly, Keith tried to get some information but they only told him that Lance told them to that he was “getting everything ready”. Which frustrated him to no end. Even Shiro refused to tell him anything, and when he asked Hunk about it Hunk told him that Shiro was helping Lance. 

It was just after noon Keith began to feel the cabin fever, so he packed his pack and made his way to the front hall. His worn boots virtually silent on the metal floor, Keith was surprised they even held together for so long. He’d have to get a new pair soon though. Maybe when Lance got back they could go shopping, that could be a nice ‘domestic’ thing they could do together. 

“Keith, are you going off my boy?” Keith turned to see Coran coming out of the med bay, looking curiously at his bag. 

“Yeah, just for a walk and I might get a bite to eat while I’m out.” Keith shrugged, he was allowed to come and go as he pleased but the castle had been home for so long. “I’ll be back before dark so you don’t have to worry, Coran.” 

“My boy, I’ve worried about many things over my lifetime but from what I’ve seen you to be capable of, I don’t fear you being out during the night cycle.” Coran chuckled, pulled him in for a brief hug. “But it is nice to know where you are, I might have worried just a little if I hadn’t known.” 

Keith hugged back, Coran had become like another father figure to him, then continued on his way. Keith had unfortunately not gotten used to not having Lance by his side and often found himself gripping the space where Lance’s hand should be. It made his heart squeeze painfully. But Lance would come back, he swore he would and Keith had no right to doubt him, right?

He was coming up on the control room he could hear Allura’s voice drift down the hall from the open door. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t know where Keith is at the moment.” Someone was looking for him? Keith slowed to a stop but he wasn’t sure why. Maybe because he didn’t want to be disappointed if it wasn’t Lance. There was another voice but it was muffled and whiny. “Alright, get off and I’ll check the system.” A short pause. “I seems Keith is still in the castle, so you should be able to find him.” That’s when a tall figure came barreling out of the control room, shouting. 

“KEITH! KEI-,” Lance was shouting but he was cut of because 1)he rammed into the opposite wall, giving his shoulder a good one and 2) he saw said person just down the hall. Keith was frozen, his mind must be playing tricks on him but before Keith could pinch himself Lance crashed into him; he was forced to take a step back to compensate. Warm arms enveloped him as they ultimately fell onto the floor, Keith’s head cradled in the crook of Lance’s neck. “Keith, oh my god I missed you so much! I’m so sorry it took so long but I wanted everything to be perfect. Oh I missed you so much.” Lance rambled as he peppered Keith’s face with kisses. Slender hands cupped his cheeks. 

“Lance…” Lance had come back for him, he really came back. And he was holding Keith like he was something he never wanted to let go. Keith could feel tears welling up in his eyes, blurring Lance’s perfect face. “Lance!” Keith gripped his wrists, keeping Lance from pulling away - though his boyfriend was making no move to do so. 

“I know baby, I’m so sorry for making you wait so long.” Lance kissed his tears away. “I’m so sorry, I won’t leave like that ever again. Never again.” And finally Lance gave him what he wanted, their lips meet. Warm and tender, Keith pulled his love into a deeper more desperate kiss, Lance complied. Even licking Keith’s bottom lip, swallowing the soft moan that escaped Keith’s throat. Then they pulled apart, each crying with joy and smiling at each other. Keith was about to pull Lance in for another long overdue kiss but was interrupted but a cough behind them. 

“Ahem, while I am glad that you are together again I ask you to take your more intimate reunion outside my castle.” Allura didn’t look as mad as her words sounded, in fact she looked almost mildly approving but disapproving at the same time. 

“Of course, Princess.” Lance got off of Keith and stood, Keith almost whimpered at the loss of contact but Lance reached a hand to him. “Come on, let’s get our things packed.”

“What? Why?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Lance laced their fingers together and that empty spot in Keith’s chest vanished. Replaced with the brand of warmth only Lance could provide. 

So with Lance help Keith pack their meager belongings, scraps of metal from various ships, pieces of meteors, gifts from aliens they liberated, and small things Lance thought were amusing or just plain odd. They didn’t have too much, only odds and ends because why care about materials when you could die tomorrow. 

Outside was a car, it was old and a touch beat up, Keith assumed to was the one Lance came in, and Lance packed the back with their things. Once everything was squared away Keith got into the passenger seat and turned to watched as the castle drifted into the distance. 

He turned back to Lance and raised a brow. “Where are we going? It doesn’t look like we are coming back.” 

Lance chuckled. “It’s a surprise but you are right, we won’t be returning to the castle tonight.” This filled Keith with anxiety, he wasn’t ready to be near so many people at once. Rosalina, Lance’s mother, had said they could stay with the family as long as they liked but Keith didn’t know if he could deal with so many people at once. Lance must have seen something in Keith’s face because Lance reached out to catch his hand and pulled it his lips. “Do you trust me?” How could Keith not? Three years of saving each others asses and really getting to know each other, Keith knew Lance would always have his back and wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. 

“I do.” 

Lance beamed, a smile bright enough to light up the entire galaxy. “Great.” Lance let go of his hand to rummage in a bag that sat between the front seats, producing a bandana and holding it out to Keith. Keith looked from it to Lance who was looking at him expectantly. 

“What?” He asked but took it anyway. 

“I want the whole thing to be a surprise so put it on.”

“You want to blindfold me?” 

“Well yeah,” Lance rubbed the back of his neck, his smile now small and shy. “I really want to surprise you. I kinda wanted this to be a big deal.” Lance chewed his lip, appearing to reconsider. “You don’t have to wear it but you’ll have to close your eyes okay?” 

Keith rolled his eyes, typical Lance. Keith leaned over stealing a kiss from the corner of Lance’s mouth before he settles back into his seat. 

“I’ll do it but only if you promise not to disappear again.” Keith half tease, his tone light as he ties the cloth over his eyes. Once it’s on Lance reached over to hold Keith’s hand, rubbing his thumb in slow circles and giving reassuring squeezes and occasional kisses while he hummed along to the radio.  After what felt like hours the car finally stopped and turned off. Silence filling the space around Keith. 

“Stay put and don’t take it off yet.” Lance commanded softly, a kiss pressed into Keith’s check before he felt the car jostle as Lance got out and again when he took their things out of the trunk. For a while there was nothing and Keith was left to his thoughts. But before he could get depressed the door popped open making Keith jump, Lance kissed him in apology and helped him out. The breeze was crisp and held the scent of water, a storm? But it had been clear when they left. “Okay, hold onto the back of my shirt and I’ll tell you when the stairs come up.” Stairs? Where were they? Keith’s fingers itched to remove the blindfold but he gripped Lance’s shirt and followed, careful when they made it to the stairs, there weren’t too many, and only a little further after that until they stopped. Then the distinct jingle of keys, Keith had bits of information but couldn’t quite fit them into an image. A door opened, several more steps, then a door closes. 

“Now?”

“One second more.” Keith hears the bags being pushed aside then Lance’s hands are on his shoulders. “Okay now.”

Keith is hesitant, he reaches up, starts to pull it off but pauses. Lance presses a kiss to his temple, he wouldn’t bring Keith somewhere weird, or Keith hoped he wouldn’t. So with a deep breath Keith tore it off, the light temporarily blinding him. 

Keith was standing in a narrow hallway, an apartment, to his left was a decently sized kitchen and just beyond that a dining table. It meet the living room at the back, furnished with a plush couch, a loveseat and bookshelves that reached the ceiling. There were other doors that presumably lead to bathrooms or bedrooms or closets. It was already filled with a few things, said couch and loveseat, the bookshelf only housing a dozen books at most, and pictures framed and hung. 

“Do you like it?” Lance’s soft question breaking the trance, Keith turned to face him. Lance worried at his bottom lip, eyes darting across Keith’s face, searching. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Lance lets go and steps back, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Well we’ve been together for a while now and we kinda shared a room on the ship,” Lance lowered his gaze. “And you didn’t want to stay with my folks, which I can totally understand by the way, they are a lot to take in. So I went looking for a place, somewhere close enough so we could visit everyone but far enough away that you wouldn’t be overwhelmed. It was really hard but Shiro helped a lot. So I found this place and tried to make it feel like home. Somewhere you could call home.” Lance looked up at him then, eyes that ever brilliant blue. “So I guess what I’m really asking is, will you move in with me?” It took a few long heartbeats for Lance’s words to sink in, and every second Lance looked more and more nervous. “I mean you don’t have to. You can get your own place if that’s what you wanted. I don’t want to pressure you into anything I just thought it would be nice to, you know, have a place for just us.” Lance flashed him an uncertain smile. 

“You want to live with me?” Keith looked around once again at the apartment clearly put together with care. “Here?” Lance’s smile faltered completely. 

“Well yeah, I-I mean of course I do. I love you.” 

Keith couldn’t believe it, Lance had spent all that time searching for a place Keith could call home. A place for them be away from the world, just the two of them. Lance wanted to live together and be domestic; Keith finally got it, all of the pieces slid into place and everything became clear. 

“I love you too.” Keith launched himself at Lance, who caught him in a crushing hug. “It’s perfect.” 

Lance laughed, his perfect golden laugh. “It might not be perfectly perfect but we can change anything you like, it’s our home.” Then Lance leaned down and whispered “welcome home” on his lips before sealing them together. When they parted Keith whispered back. 

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at pure fluff, and the follow up will be nothing but smut.  
> So comment and let me know if you liked it


End file.
